


Look at how much you're enjoying this.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [90]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen, On a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Look at how much you’re enjoying this, Detective Bell.”“Stop smirking. There is nothing enjoyable about breaking and entering.”
Relationships: Marcus Bell & Sherlock Holmes
Series: Practice Stories [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Look at how much you're enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that Elementary is one of my favourite shows ever and I love the relationship between Sherlock and Marcus? 
> 
> I wrote this after my long break and found a list of prompt lines and words. I marked those in bold in the text.

“ **Look at how much you’re enjoying this** , Detective Bell.” 

“Stop smirking. There is nothing enjoyable about breaking and entering.” Marcus whispered, carefully following behind Sherlock as they made their way further into the building. His heart was pounding like crazy, intently listening to every little sound. Sherlock stopped by a door, his smirk wider when Marcus caught up with him, flashlight going over the door before handing it to him. 

“Hold that, I’ll pick the lock.” 

“Sherlock, I really don’t think we should be doing this. What about security cameras, silent alarms.” Marcus’ heart skipped a beat as he thought of all the possible ways this was a bad idea. Sherlock waved a dismissive hand, taking out his tools. “For all we know the police could be coming any minute and I have no idea how I would explain that to the Captain.” 

“The cameras haven't been working for at least a month. the owner hasn’t fixed them because he wants any evidence of all the illegal transactions he’s been doing. And this place can hardly afford an alarm, let alone a silent one. Now, will you please shine the light correctly so I can open this and we can get back to work.” 

Marcus clenched his jaw, waiting a few minutes before doing what Sherlock had asked. The man didn’t look the least bit nervous, his fingers steady and gaze focused as he picked the lock. It only took a couple of moments and then the door clicked, the sound seeming immensely loud in the small space. 

“Ready, Detective Bell?” Sherlock asked, hand on the knob and they shared a look with each other. They’d been working this case for the last 3 weeks and Marcus was beginning to become desperate. If it lasted any longer all the traces would turn cold and they would never solve the 4 murders. It had taken a lot of work to get here. Money still ruled the world and they’d been blocked off at almost every corner. The time had come to blur some lines and Marcus nodded once, Sherlock’s lips moving up a fraction. 

  
  


“What the hell?” Marcus breathed out, eyes needing time to adjust to the light Sherlock had switched on. The walls were covered with photos, prints, maps, files, and lists and it was too much to take in at once. Everything was connected with each other, red wires going from one wall to the next, and Marcus felt like he was trapped in a giant spider web. He looked next to him at Sherlock, the man’s eyes going from left to right and up and down. Marcus could practically feel the difference in Sherlock’s energy as he stepped closer to the wall, pointing at a picture. 

“This is the second victim, Jessica Lew. And this is a list of her family and friends, next to a copy of her work schedule.” 

“He’s been following her for a while.” Marcus replied, taking in the collection of surveillance photos and notes. He swallowed something down, averting his gaze from Jessica Lew’s naked body as she got ready for her day. It felt perverted, seeing her live her everyday life, not knowing she was being watched, being hunted by this monster. Sherlock started to take pictures and Marcus snapped out of it, reaching for his phone. 

“We need to call the Captain.” 

“How are we going to explain how we got here? Crying infant?” Sherlock asked, phone in hand. 

“You really need to start using a  **different** lie. There was a crying infant last month, remember?” 

“I did. I didn't think you would.” Sherlock commented, quickly turning back around to take more photos but Marcus saw the beginning of a grin. 

“Glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Always when I’m in your presence, Detective.” Sherlock said, his voice a tad softer and Marcus smiled, stepping next to him and holding up his phone. 

“Now, what white lie are we going to go with this time?” 

The end. 


End file.
